


Sunburn

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All smut, Everthing smut, It gets sticky and wet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's edgy white bread, what else do you need? </p>
<p>Probably the smut inserted into this mess, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

"The sun is killing me."

"Stop complaining, puta. At least bring sunscreen next time."

Jack just glared while I smirked at him. He's known all the foul words that fell out of my mouth, it didn't matter if they were in English. The payload had to be escorted in this scorching heat. Usually I see him wearing his blue coat. With this weather, he had even taken off some of his armor. I'm use to this kind of heat in Mexico. I guess the country boy was soft. I'll have him running laps when we get home. Of course it didn't take much convincing. He's very competitive, like myself. There was no attacks and he had taken off his shirt. The rest of the guys whistled to tease him. However, my eyes glanced around his body. I really like what I'm seeing. Jack knew how to get his body in shape. A part of me wanted to see all of it. 

I've walked around the vicinity, just in case we were being flanked. A gate had opened up as they passed through. Our mission was going too easily. I wanted to shoot someone so badly, there's got to be something to release this tension. I'm tired of Jack flaunting his body around. It's like he doesn't know what it does to me. I'd do anything to pin him down in our bunk, let everyone hear his screams. Something caught my eye as I maneuvered myself. This could be the enemy, as I made sure I was hidden. If I communicate with my comrades, it might give away my position. I've climbed up the building to get a better look. My body relaxes afterwards. 

Those damn kids playing in the streets. There wasn't anything happening and it left me even more frustrated. I needed to find a prostitute once we get to our next location. A soldier was still a man with basic needs. The guys saw me come back. My eyes first glance at Jack. I really couldn't help myself, he made it too easy, "You look red, Jack. I know your a farmer boy, but you shouldn't become a tomato." He only told me to shut up, this made me smirk even wider. It's very fun to mess with Mr. Perfect soldier. This time he was being sloppy for once. In the past he'd yell at someone for uniform violations. Now here he was, sweating and half naked. We finally got to our destination, which was Hanamura. The payload was unloaded. 

"Nice work team."

He praised everyone while I left, there no time for chatter. I'll go to the nearby bar and get sometime to myself. It appears that he wasn't taking the hint. I've changed tactics as I went to a brothel instead. Jack wasn't even paying attention to where we're headed. "I could use a drink and a shower. At least no one got killed," uttered Jack as he tried to make small talk. I'm rubbing my scuff with my hand. I've got a thirst as well but it's a different kind. He seems to follow me so obediently. Jack always wanted my company for some odd reason. We get inside as an older woman greets us. She started to show us the available women inside. This is when I looked over to him. The realization hits him hard, it was almost too perfect. His jaw slacked and he looked stunned. 

"What's the matter Jack? Never been to a brothel before?"

It was humorous to see him so red. I finally told her I would pay for a room, as for a girl. I've grabbed Jack and pulled him with me. "I already have my choice, don't let anyone disturb us," I said with a warning in my tone. He didn't seem to move so I pushed him forward. Jack mostly walked awkwardly inside. I've shut the door and he just stared at me. When he found his words I was still amused, "What the hell Gabe? You took me to a brothel? This isn't what I wanted." My response was to get very close to him. When we headed towards town he must've put his shirt back on. A shame, though I'll eventually get it off. I wanted him to take a hint or just leave. No matter what I'll get my satisfaction. 

"Are you sure? Maybe I could change your mind."

I've whispered into his ear before nipping it. There was kisses against his neck below it, while I moved to his jaw line. He took in a breathe when I kissed close to his mouth. "Still don't want it?" I asked as he pushed me into the door. This was much better, we grind into each other for some friction. His hard on was starting to press against my thighs. A knock interrupted us as I groaned. I knew a more expensive brothel would be trouble. The futon might've been better, along with the entertainment. I'd still rather not be disturbed during this. There was a woman on the other side. She was holding some beers and snacks. Obviously, they didn't take my warning to consideration. 

I wanted to complain but Jack pushed passed me. He wanted what she was holding, at least I got a chance to tell her to leave. We didn't want to be disturbed anymore. I've got that point across as well. My shotgun pointed at her face. If anyone comes in this room again, they'll get a face full of bullets. In the morning we'll leave, for now it's me and him. Jack scowled at my behavior but he knows me. If I wanted something then I meant it. The tray was placed on the small table. It's the kind that you have to sit on the floor. These Asian themed brothels weren't my type. The mats felt weird on my legs. He sat on his pillow and drank his beer. They should have at least served us sake. 

Those people saw us as western tourists. Which in a way, I guess we are, though only after the mission. He reached for another beer as I got to my first. I'm a lot more thirsty then I thought. I'd still rather be doing something else. He talked while I mildly listened. I'm not very hungry as he ate. "You know Jack, I still rather use that futon," I said trying to get my point across. He rolled his eyes and finished his beer. His hand grabbed mine. I've stared down at our joined hands. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to ruin what's between us," said Jack as I let out a sigh. Of course, he had to make it an emotional thing. It couldn't be just purely sex with him. He looked at me with such revelation. I'm staring back with my usual smirk. 

"Who else would I want to do it with? One of those cheap whores? Maybe, if I didn't want you so badly."

I'm leaning forward and cleared the gap. We kiss hungrily and fighting for dominance. I've knocked the table to the side. This made a mess and he tried to complain. I'm reaching over and grabbing him. The force of my hands touched his back forcefully. He complained about the pain in his back. I've forgotten about the sunburn. Jack really should have bared the heat and kept his shirt on. I watch as he took off his shirt, while doing the same thing. His skin is so red, I'm not sure how I'm going to do this without hurting him. He pulls me into his lap. I don't mind when he pulls off my pants. The boxers came off with it. This act kept going and none of it bothered me. Until he started to do something unexpectedly. 

"What are you doing Morrison?"

I've squirmed but he traced his fingers over my hole. The sly bastard was teasing me. I was the one that supposed to be fucking him the ground. I'm trying to pull away but his grip is hard. That's when I cheated and gripped his shoulders, he hissed in pain. It serves him right for trying to bottom me. Jack only leaned forward and my legs were already on each side of him. I'm still in his lap while my back hit the floor. I tried to struggle for a moment. He started to shush me, "Shh Gabe, I'll be gentle." I've told him frantically in Spanish that he was stupid. The idiot wasn't taking the hint. When I glared he only chuckled. His own smirk made me want to punch his face. He's lucky that I like him, for some reason. 

"Poor baby, never been fucked before?"

"Fuck you asshole."

"Now, now, let me do this."

There wasn't anything I could do about those fingers. They were slick with the sauce, from the food was above us. It's a mess and spilled all around me, which I didn't care about. He breached in with one finger. I'm biting my lip as he started to use another. Those fingers were moving in a scissoring motion. It should be pinning him to the floor. Jack rarely surprised me but this was one of them. He seemed to know what he was doing. I could hardly think straight, his fingers kept hitting my prostrate. "Ahh Jack, ngh stop ahh," I gasped as he moved faster inside. It was getting a lot harder to think. The pace was picked up with three fingers. He was kissing my neck and chest. I've felt his tongue lick my nipples and playing with them. 

I'm being stimulated in other areas. Jack sucked on my neck and even started biting it. I'll have marks that I can't even cover up. The only punishment I could even give him, when I ran my hand down his back. He groaned in pain as I kept doing it. I'm sure the stinging sensation wasn't pleasant. Those fingers were pulled out while I felt empty, I actually started to whine. It actually doesn't feel that bad. Jack looked at me and tried to make sure I was okay. I'm sure he knew I've never done it like this. "You okay Gabe? We can stop if you're uncomfortable," he said as I gripped his painful back again, "Just fuck me already you asshole, you've gone this far." I've growled at him but he just laughed. Jack fucking Morrison, was actually having fun with this. 

When he pushed inside I wasn't prepared. I gasped and clinged to him tightly. If he let's go I'm kicking his ass. Jack holds on, then moves in slowly, it burns but I can take it. Once he's in he started to kiss me. There's no way I'm letting him win this. We kiss furiously as I won. The beer taste isn't bad, his taste is sweeter. I've felt him move but it's slow. My body adjusted to this new intrusion. It's like he knew my body so well, even if it's the first time. He gripped my thighs hard and started to pound into me, right at the moment that I wanted it. I screamed and said all kinds of profanities. I've bite into his sore red neck. He seemed to be making a sound. That's when I realized he liked the pain as well. I'm touching his back even more. 

"Make me cum Jack, I need it."

His speed increased as I felt him pounding into me harshly. I'm licking his neck and biting into it again. I really need this, we both did. Jack somehow moves even faster as I screamed. I'm not even sure what I said, it's probably incoherent. He came right after me. We both laid there and he finally pulled out. The summers were hot, so we laid on the floor. I'm not sure, if lying naked and covered in sweat was the best. We woke up later and left for somewhere else. A place that had a workable shower and a diner nearby. It might be Hanamaru but they had tourist destinations. My spine was hurting and I blamed him. His sunburn skin had all kinds of marks. Jack didn't complain but I bet it hurts. 

"How am I going to explain this to Dr. Ziegler? She'll know once she sees this. I'll have an examination when we come back."

"Just tell her we've been fucking all night at a brothel. I'm sure she'll understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
